


R-pheus and Eurydice

by oddlyqueer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the Orpheus and Eurydice myth, Enjolras dies, Kind of Hadestown inspired?, M/M, but not for long, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyqueer/pseuds/oddlyqueer
Summary: Yes, yes, I know, the ending is wrong... but they've suffered so much in their canon that I figured giving them a happy ending was deserved. I would thank my beta reader, but I didn't use one.





	R-pheus and Eurydice

Grantaire sat on a bench, painting, smiling as Enjolras approached him. 

“What is this? Another masterpiece?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, turning the canvas away. “Wait just a moment and I’ll show you.”

After a moment, he turned the canvas back around. It was a beautiful painting of Enjolras and Grantaire, watching the sun set. Their hands were intertwined. Enjolras studied it carefully.

“There’s a mistake here,” he said. “There’s a strip of gray on my finger here.”

“That’s no mistake,” Grantaire said. Enjolras looked up from the painting to see him on one knee, a small silver ring in his hand.

“It’s not much,” he said apologetically. “But I wanted to…”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire into an embrace. “Yes! A thousand times yes.”

“Your father will not--”

“I don’t care about my father,” Enjolras said. “I care about you.”

And as the sun set over the two of them, it seemed like this moment would be captured in time forever.

 

The night of the wedding, they sat together in their new home, surrounded by friends. That night had been one of joy, but also one of sadness. Enjolras’s father had shown up at their wedding and threatened him after they had said their vows. 

However, they had had a good night after that, and during the afterparty, there had been far too much wine and far too much fun.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said, putting a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off.

“What, your worries tonight? It’s fine! Have fun!”

“No, Grantaire, I--”

The word was cut off by the sound of a shot being fired. Enjolras fell at Grantaire’s feet as if he had been struck by lightning.

Panic ensued. Grantaire stood in the middle of it all, with his friends screaming around him, stock still. All he could do was look down at the body of Enjolras at his feet.

 

The funeral was held in the same hall as the wedding a day before. Grantaire left early. He could not bear to see Enjolras like that, all the fire gone from him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t natural. He needed that fire, and with it gone, Grantaire’s purpose was gone too. 

He sat on the cliff where he had proposed, and cried there. He was so overcome with emotion that he could not help but sing. A song Enjolras had taught him. Enjolras, who could barely carry a tune, who had still tried so hard to sing to stir the people to his cause. His voice broke, and he could not sing any more. 

A voice sang out over him. “Please, cry no longer. Your song is causing the heart of my husband to break.”

Standing above him was a woman with dark curly hair. She was wearing a gown made of flowers, and her feet were bare. 

“Come with me,” she said. Grantaire had no choice but to follow.

 

Grantaire was brought by the woman wearing flowers down through the earth into the realm of Hades. When he went through the earth, he passed over the river Styx, and was brought to the palace of Hades.

He sat upon a throne of books, holding a pen as his staff. Hell was a place of fire, yes, but also a place of many, many words. Words that no one needed.

“Who are you, singer? Why do you mourn?”

“My husband is gone. He has been killed by his father. It was an unjust death. I want him to come back.”

“Who is he?” Hades asked, paging through a thick tome. “I must find his name.”

“Enjolras. He was shot.”

The man shut the book. “I have found him. Are you sure you were really in love?”

“I loved him-- I still love him with all my heart.”

Hades nodded. All of a sudden, Enjolras was brought through the door. Grantaire started crying all over again. He was barely a shade of his former self, no body, no fire, just a pale ghostly form draped in a white cloth garment.

“You may take him back to the human world,” Hades said, “under one condition. While you bring him from here to the top of the world, you cannot look back at him.”

Grantaire nodded and took Enjolras’s hand with a smile. “Come with me. I’ll bring you home.”

 

As they walked up the long stairs upwards towards the world, Grantaire grew doubtful. He did not know if Enjolras was behind him. 

“Enjolras?” 

No reply.

“Enjolras, are you there?”

Again, he did not reply. It was odd. Enjolras was normally all about words, constantly speaking, constantly trying to tell the world that he was there. 

Grantaire’s doubts grew. What if he was being lied to?

“Enjolras, I need to know if you’re there.”

As they approached the world above, he stepped across the threshold of Hades, and ran outside, momentarily forgetting Enjolras. 

All of a sudden, he heard a voice behind him. 

“Grantaire?”

He turned around at last, seeing Enjolras standing behind him, wearing the clothes he was buried in. Tears were streaming down his face. 

Grantaire ran towards him, burying his face in Enjolras’s chest. “I thought you were gone forever,” he cried.

Enjolras looked at him sadly, pulled up the hem of his shirt, and showed him a bullet-shaped scar on his stomach. 

“Oh,” Grantaire whispered.

“It still hurts. I can still feel it.”

Grantaire showed him the ring, still on his finger even after his death. “I will always be here to make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, the ending is wrong... but they've suffered so much in their canon that I figured giving them a happy ending was deserved. I would thank my beta reader, but I didn't use one.


End file.
